Various business models are used in the printer industry. In some business models, printer prices are set at levels that yield limited or no profit to thereby increase printer sales. Increased printer sales, in turn, yields greater ink consumption. In contrast, under a subscription-based business model, a user pays a subscription fee to lease a printer from a printer manufacturer or other printer service provider. As an incentive to enter into the lease agreement, the terms of the lease agreement can, in some instances, include a free supply of ink during the life of the agreement.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.